Rivalen Tanthul
Rivalen Tanthul was one of the twelve Princes of Shade. Rivalen was an accomplished wizard but also The Nightseer, a high priest of Shar, the goddess of loss and night. This made him what the Netheril call a Theurge, blending the magic of the Art and the Power. Rivalen was Hadrhune's greatest rival. He resented the approval that his father had shown to Hadrhune, and was secretly working to undermine him. He knew he must exercise great caution, because Hadrhune's enemies had an unsettling tendency of disappearing. Although High Prince Telamont is the temporal ruler of the Shadovars, Prince Rivalen was their spiritual leader. From the enormous Hall of Shadow located near the royal palace, the prince administered Shar's clergy and pronounced her will to the faithful. ''In Forgotten Realms In -365 DR, Rivalen killed his mother Alashar by command of Shar. In 1372 DR, Rivalen's divinations enabled his father, Telamont Tanthul, to finally guide Shade back to Faerûn. Shortly after, Rivalen fought Galaeron Nihmedu and Vangerdahast at the battle of Tilverton. In 1374 DR, Rivalen orchestrated, with the help of his brother Brennus, the takeover of the land of Sembia and its reduction to a vassal state of the City of Shade. Rivalen then became a demigod/exarch, having absorbed a shard of Mask's power after helping Erevis Cale and Drasek Riven kill Kesson Rel. In 1484 DR, Vasen and Erevis Cale stripped Rivalen, Riven and Mephistopheles of their divinity before Rivalen could finish the Cycle of Night so that Shar could annihilate the world. Mask subsequently reincarnated in Riven and the Cycle of Night was finally stopped. Rivalen died along with Brennus when Sakkors fell upon Ordulin while his brother held him down, avenging his mother Alashar. In LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Rivalen Tanthul is set to appear in ''LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow. He will debut as the primary antagonist of its upcoming Netherese Darkness spinoff. Here, Rivalen serves as the secret main leader of an Order of the Dark Moon branch established by his partner, Proxima, who arrived to him not long after the Feast of Apollo, which created Rivalen. At the behest of Moloch, Proxima assisted Rivalen in a teeth-clenched teamwork in order to recreate the Netheril Empire. However, Proxima is secretly planning to betray him so that she could take the legacy of Shar-Worshipping Netherese back into Moloch's force. It is also revealed that Rivalen made the idea of both Zodiac Demons and their leaders, Twelve Nethers, before helping Moloch to create them. Rivalen named them "Nethers" after Netheril. Therefore, Rivalen is the person behind Zodiac Demons' creation. He works for Moloch purely out of pragmatic needs and shows no interest in the Demon Kings' business. Rivalen reign of terror was put into an end after Proxima betrayed him, as his army being defeated by a combine force of his brothers and Melvin the Mute Merchant, and Rivalen himself was killed by his brother Brennus. Following Rivalen's demise, Vizeran DeVir stole Netherese void energy for the his sinister plans in Elemental Evil Saga. Gallery Rivalen Tanthul.jpg ea7126i8.700xauto.jpg Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Omnicidal Maniacs Category:Religious Fanatics Category:Mass Murderers Category:Neutral Evil Category:Damned Souls Category:Characters hailing from the Dungeons and Dragons universe Category:Elementals Category:Umbrakinetic Characters Category:Elemental Evil Category:Characters in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:Characters who kill or try to kill their own siblings Category:Characters who kill or try to kill their own family Category:Zodiac Demons Category:Moloch Allies Category:Deceased Characters Category:Suicidal Characters Category:United Kingdom of America Category:Betrayed Characters Category:Giygasians Category:Characters hailing from the Forgotten Realms Universe